


riptide [markhyuck, preview]

by IridescentAesthete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Cussing, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, New Jersey, Short, Summer Love, Swimming, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentAesthete/pseuds/IridescentAesthete
Summary: "i'm happy you're safe. we're safe. i'm right here, donghyuck, yeah?" donghyuck stares at him, hands gripping tight on the junctions between his neck and shoulders. he gazes back, looking for the calm, the eye of the hurricane he knows so well. "right here."
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 29





	riptide [markhyuck, preview]

**Author's Note:**

> the majority of this short revolves around donghyuck getting caught in a rip current (extremely difficult to get out of if you don't know how to escape it). no one drowns, but it's feared and the possibility is acknowledged throughout at least half the fic. please do not read further if you are not comfortable reading about open water/the ocean, struggling in the water and similar themes.
> 
> enjoy!

"shit," mark hisses, tearing off the now heavy shirt, kicking off his flip-flops. the wind is so much louder than it was just minutes ago. "shit, shit, shit, shit…"

donghyuck is struggling, but it's not that he can't swim. he's been learning for a while, and he's not weak.

_he's caught in the rip current._

"mark—!" a wave pushes him forward and under momentarily, immediately pulled back into place by the current. mark sprints into the water and swims as fast as a teenage boy can, watching donghyuck dip in and out of the water.

"hyuck, don't fight!" he yells before a wave pushes him. donghyuck is far out, and everytime mark resurfaces, he witnesses donghyuck dip under another wave, sees the terror on his face.

eventually, he settles next to the boy, a few feet away, treading with weak and weary muscles.

"look at me, hyuck. here. swim this way." hyuck gasps for air and kicks as hard as he can beneath the water, visibly fatigued. mark keeps his hands held out in the event that all goes wrong—he hates to admit that it could happen.

_i should've warned him about stupid rip currents._

"that's it. you're here. relax, relax," he instructs. donghyuck shakes his head and dips beneath a wave again, gasps for oxygen again.

"mark, please, hold me," he asks, reaching out. mark nods and takes his hand, with caution, and pulls him closer, towards the edge of the current.

"listen to me, hyuck," he instructs. as much as he tries to stay collected, the latter is panicked—rightfully so, and he needs him to calm down.

"i'm gonna take us out of the current, okay?" he pauses as a wave passes over their heads and they bounce along, juggling between the sea and the breaks. "i'm gonna hold your collar from behind. stay relaxed, alright? just float. i'll kick us out, this way."

donghyuck nods, though weakly, and allows mark to take hold of his shirt.

then, mark is below the surface, kicking parallel to the shore as if his legs weren't about to give out a minute ago. kicking like his life depends on it—because it does, and so does donghyuck's. his quads are killing him, he thinks he pulled something in his right shoulder as he strokes, left arm stretched out as he tugs donghyuck along. he rolls for a few breaths, peeks to make sure donghyuck is above the water, and keeps going.

then, as if it was never there, the current dissipates.

mark kicks towards shore to make sure, and confirms that they're back in the breaks. he keeps pulling, takes them as close to shore as he can, until his toes are hitting the ground and he's sure he can sit and have his waist above the water.

then, he's back up, and the first thing he hears besides the crash of waves is the heavy breathing from donghyuck. they sputter out ocean and mark pushes himself up against the sand, one hand splayed around donghyuck's shoulder.

"hey, c'mere," he whispers, pulling donghyuck close. the younger shudders and slips into mark's embrace.

"i'm so sorry," he cries. mark cradles his face and shakes his head. "i'm sorry, i panicked, and i shouldn't have been out that far without you, and i should've been prepared—"

mark gently shushes him and swipes a few tears off of donghyuck's wet cheeks.

"no, no, hyuck… it's okay," he whispers against the rage of the beach. donghyuck sniffles and grits his teeth, irises shaking with the wind.

"i'm happy you're safe. we're safe. i'm right here, donghyuck, yeah?" donghyuck stares at him, hands gripping tight on the junctions between his neck and shoulders. he gazes back, looking for the calm, the eye of the hurricane he knows so well. "right here."

a wave crashes against their shins and donghyuck gasps, clutching tighter. mark pulls him into a hug and the former tucks his face into mark's neck.

"up. i'll take you back to the boardwalk," mark offers, though breathlessly. donghyuck nods and jumps up tentatively, ankles locking together behind mark's waist. mark's sloshing steps and labored breaths are loudest sound amidst the waves, body filled to the brim with fatigue.

they leave their flip flops and mark's tee behind, as well as a trail of footprints, staggered in the sand as if ran over by some sort of zombie.

mark sets donghyuck down next to the wooden boardwalk and immediately collapses, butt meeting the ground as he lies back, ignoring the sand against his skin.

donghyuck crawls close and, after momentarily coughing out seawater, takes one of mark's limp hands in his own and presses the back of it to his forehead.

"thank you. i love you," he utters between pants. mark nods with a light smile, twisted with exhaustion. donghyuck has tears brimming his eyes, guilt pulling his shoulders in and his back forward.

"can you stay with me tonight?" mark whispers. it carries into donghyuck's ears with the wind, a plea born from the breeze. he nods, sighing shakily.

after a few minutes like that, donghyuck's breath against mark's fingers and mark's out towards the sky, they slowly get up again.

"donghyuck? mark?" a voice calls from the street. a familiar figure gasps at the sight of them covered in sand and drenched in ocean, and he jogs up to them with shock scribed on his face.

"what happened to you two?" kun asks, inspecting their faces. donghyuck still has tear streaks down his face, mark still hosting drooping eyelids.

"sorry, kun," mark whispers. his body feels heavier despite resting on the sand for minutes on end. his head pounds, guilt a hammer against the nail. kun stutters and sighs, patting them both on the arm.

"i'll drive you two to mark's. seulgi's looking for you." mark nearly winces at the mention of his mother, not emotionally ready for a lecture from her.

"she's not mad, is she?" donghyuck asks, hand tightening around mark's. kun, thankfully, shakes his head.

"she's worried sick, about both of you. she stopped by hyuck's in case you two fell asleep there, after she couldn't reach you by phone, and hyo told her she hadn't seen you two all night."

kun shoots donghyuck's mother a text ( _"have towels ready!"_ ) and shoves his phone back into his pocket, ushering the two towards his minivan, having them point to the direction of their belongings so he can throw them into the passenger seat. the pair sits in the back and keeps close, hands intertwined and legs pressed together, despite the water seeping into the car seats from their shorts and donghyuck's shirt.

the ride to mark's is silent—quiet enough for them to think too hard, to ruminate and regret. mark shuts his eyes and unlocks his right hand from donghyuck's, curling it around his shoulder and pulling him close, earning a sigh into his neck. they need to be close, to share body heat, but mostly because they can't find it in them to let go.

silence is soon interrupted by a flurry of rushed remarks from ms. lee.

"jesus… kun, what happened to them?" seulgi asks when kun drives up with the window down. he shakes his head as he shifts to park, unbuckling his seat belt.

"i don't even know, seulgi." ms. lee frowns at the sight of mark and donghyuck huddled in the backseat with damp hair, both shivering with eyes closed and foreheads tense.

kun opens the minivan door and taps the two, coaxing their eyes open and slowly leading them out of the vehicle. seulgi pushes the door wide open and the couple shuffles in, still huddling close to each other.

hyo is ready with two large beach towels, but none of them are ready for what she has to say.

"so this is what mark got you into?" she growls. seulgi gasps, kun faltering mid-step to the bedroom for blankets. mark flinches and pulls away from donghyuck instinctively, stepping back towards the front door.

"mom, he didn't do anything bad. i promise. there were some bad waves and he pulled me out."

"was he not the one who brought you to the beach this late at night? isn't he the expert here? shouldn't he know better? he's the son of a coast guard, for fuck's sake!"

"he literally kept me from drowning—"

"and he's the one who nearly got you killed in the first place!" the house rumbles at the volume.

what does he even say? how does he react?

mark retreats to the wall and sits against it, breath beginning to hitch.

_guilty as charged._

donghyuck snaps back somewhere in the middle, and then the two are going back and forth. it grows, and so does seulgi's impatience and mark's heartbeat. it hurts.

then, mark sobs. he hiccups. he sniffs. the whole room is quiet.

"i'm sorry," he wails, clutching his head to his knees. his voice is too loud in his head. "he got caught in a rip because i let him get too far out. i'm so sorry."

seulgi tears away from her frozen state and kneels down next to mark, arms wrapping around her only son. it's warm, but it freezes the tips of his fingers and turns his lips blue.

"mark," she mumbles for no one else to hear, "you're both back alive. that's what matters."

"he almost drowned my goddamn child—"

"he didn't, hyo. no one is at fault here. look at the kids—" she gestures to both of them with a lax arm, "they're knocked out, tired, traumatized. they're probably emotionally and physically drained. look at your son.

"do you really think this is the right time to point fingers?" hyo swallows her tongue and lays the beach towels down on the couch.

"i'm going home," she mumbles, walking past mark and his mother. donghyuck sighs and unravels a towel, taking it over to a shuddering mark. seulgi thanks him with a nod, wrapping the fabric around mark's shoulders and the back of his head.

"you can shower first, donghyuck. kun and i will take care of mark in the meantime." donghyuck nods and kun walks him to the bathroom.

"will you be okay in here by yourself?" kun asks, testing the water temperature. donghyuck nods, a coughing fit taking over him. kun pats his back.

"i'll be okay." kun nods and sets the running showerhead on one of the racks.

"holler if you need anything," he notes before leaving donghyuck with a smile. donghyuck returns it, though sloppily, and steps into the shower with wet clothes in the corner of the room.

when donghyuck reemerges from the bathroom with the clothes kun stole from mark's closet, mark is calmed down and huddled in his towel. he avoids all eye contact, but his own irises lack thought, feeling, life. he drags himself to the bathroom with the help of kun, who repeats the same process he did with donghyuck.

by two in the morning, they're both on the couch, wrapped in two thin throws.

"i'm sure you're both exhausted," seulgi comments, observing the way donghyuck and mark fade in and out of reality. "i won't ask you about what happened. go get some rest, okay? i'll cook breakfast tomorrow if i'm not called in again. if not, drop by kun's."

donghyuck nods, peeking at mark and witnessing the blank expression that drowns out his liveliness and joy. it's beyond disheartening, but he's sure he isn't faring much better himself.

"let's get you two to bed," kun notes, standing and leading them upstairs. the pair stumbles into the bedroom and mark immediately tosses his thin throw aside, crawling under his comforter and throwing his arms open for donghyuck.

"can you leave the door open?" mark asks as donghyuck plops onto the bed. kun hums and dims the lights to total darkness, then he's gone as fast as he came. seulgi pokes her head through the frame and smiles at the two, cuddled under a thick comforter.

"knock if you need me. i'm turning the heat up a bit, so tell me if it's too much.

"and kids?" the duo turn their heads to face her.

"the beach is beautiful at night, i know, but next time you want to swim, at least visit the pool first. take it from the coast guard that goes for a midnight dip every now and then."

mark's face contorts and he giggles dryly, donghyuck following shortly after. seulgi winks and sneaks past the bedroom door, and the door to her bedroom shuts closed.

mark sighs and buries his head into donghyuck's collar. "i'm tired," he slurs, wrapped around him like a koala. donghyuck hums and pats mark's blow-dried undercut, bringing mark's forehead to his lips. he leaves a drawn-out butterfly there, then tucks mark back under his chin.

"sleep, mark."

the next morning, mark wakes up to the quiet.

he pries his eyes open to find donghyuck asleep beside him, tear streaks on his cheeks. his thumbs tap them away, wary of the sensitive red skin and twitching corner of his lips. the touch makes donghyuck fidget in his slumber and mark slowly pulls away, hand wedged underneath his own head, between him and the pillow. his right shoulder is killing him, being squashed beneath his body for at least half the "night", and he can't feel the fingers on his right hand because donghyuck's head is sitting on his forearm, the pillow stuck between the two.

mark gently slips his arm out from under donghyuck and rolls onto his back, trying to get the feeling of his skin back as pins and needles dance upon it. donghyuck stirs again.

gently, he sits up. the blood still rushes from his head, and he still has a fucked up headache from the events from earlier, but he can get up.

he blinks the slumber away a few times before stretching to the ceiling, bed creaking. he turns and leans down to kiss donghyuck's temple, then takes a random notebook on his desk and scribbles in it.

_'grabbing breakfast from Kun's_  
stay here  
xoxo' 

leaning over his boyfriend and leaving an extra kiss on donghyuck's cheek before heading out proves to be ineffective as donghyuck stirs at the gesture.

"mark?" he mumbles, one hand sliding onto mark's cheek. the latter smiles and decides, _fuck it, why not?_ and kisses donghyuck's forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the corner of his lips. all the while, donghyuck's breathing steadies and when mark opens his eyes, the sunlight filtering through his blinds has shifted. it highlights the arch of donghyuck's brow bone, paints pretty lines of gold across his cheek and jaw.

mark sits himself down on the edge of the bed next to donghyuck and sits straight, taking donghyuck's hand. the latter follows, a bit fast for just waking up, and lays his forehead against mark's shoulder, closing his eyes again.

"where're you going?" he rumbles, yawning mid-sentence. mark chuckles.

"i was gonna get us breakfast," he starts, leaning closer, "but since you're awake, we might as well go together—"

donghyuck laughs sleepily and shifts back into bed, comforter caught underneath his leg. "no, no. i was just joking. just pranking you…"

mark laughs at his antics, but leans down to kiss his cheekbone again nonetheless. has he kissed him too many times in the past ten minutes? only he can judge. donghyuck yawns again and pulls the comforter up to his chin.

"i'll be right back. sleep," mark says, finally standing. he reaches over donghyuck to grab the other corner of the blanket and folds it over the younger, pulling it up to the back of donghyuck's neck.

making the walk to kun's would be an easy feat on a typical day, but the torn muscles in mark's legs nearly give out by the end of it and the hoodie he threw on is making it impossibly hot. the ice cream shoppe is open for business when mark heaves himself through the doors.

"one sec, mark," kun calls, punching a few digits and such into the register. ten seamlessly takes over as he hands the customer their waffle-coned superman scoop, tearing off the receipt as it chirps.

mark sinks down into a booth and digs his palms into his quads and the muscles around his knees, massaging his calves as kun shimmies over to him.

"hey. here for breakfast?" he prods, patting mark's shoulder. mark nods and kun reflects it, immediately making for the metal racks behind the cooler. ten waves the customer goodbye and slips into the seat across from mark.

"seem tuckered out, kid. long night?" mark sighs as he rolls his ankles awake, arches of his feet tight.

"terrible night. i don't really wanna talk about it," he responds, glancing out the shoppe window. ten hums and peeks at his phone in his pocket.

"do you need anything? i have tons of painkillers and whatnot. sicheng is home, so it wouldn't be a hassle to get you some." mark shakes his head, slowly as to ease the ache, and sits back up.

"we still have some at home. i'll be fine," he assures him. he rips a sheet of paper from the small notepad kun lays out for the kids, accompanied by a bright pink crayon. ten smiles at him and leaves a bright yellow circle of sunlight in the corner of the page before returning to the counter for a family that walks in. as if rehearsed, kun comes up to mark at the same time, bag of goodies in hand.

"waffles, muffin, bun, the usual. there's also a pint of vanilla in there for later," he points out with his customer service smile activated. mark hums and thanks him. kun's face turns to worry and care. "let donghyuck know he can take a few paid days off. i don't mind it."

when mark returns to the house with weary legs, donghyuck is up and about, quickly taking the bag from him and setting it atop the coffee table.

"no pants?" mark inquires, met with the view of donghyuck's thighs under a tee that's definitely one of mark's biggest. he flops onto the couch and practically rips off his sweatshirt as donghyuck pulls wrapped pastries and bread out of the bag.

"your mom isn't home—actually, she wouldn't care. anyway, it was getting too hot, so i decided i don't need them.

"no one needs them, actually. get rid of pants." mark laughs and leans forward to snatch one of the small waffles. donghyuck settles at the other end of the couch and sprawls out, calves over mark's lap.

"want me to turn the AC on?" mark offers, patting a leg. donghyuck shakes his head, hair messy.

"i opened up some windows. fresh air is good for us, i think," he declines, biting into a thin pastry. mark hums around a chunk of waffle.

a breeze as light as a single feather streams in through one of the living room windows, tickling donghyuck's shins and brushing against mark's forearm. donghyuck nudges mark's elbow with his leg as he attempts to take a bite from his waffle, urging amused giggles from himself.

"ah, by the way," mark sits up against the back of the couch when donghyuck finishes his shenanigans, "kun said you can take a few paid days off."

donghyuck continues chewing on his pastry, focused on the rustling trees outside the windows. mark lays a hand on his knee.

"hey." donghyuck glances at him. "how are you feeling?"

initially, donghyuck says nothing—the silence is overwhelming, but mark figures it's necessary. a few moments pass, then donghyuck reaches over to set his pastry down and pushes himself up against the couch, arms slowly wrapping around mark's torso. mark invites him in, cheek against donghyuck's head.

"don't really wanna leave the house," donghyuck answers, sighing. "don't wanna see my mom, especially."

mark hums and pulls donghyuck closer, drawing butterflies and trees on his back with his finger.

"she doesn't like me very much, does she?" mark inquires. donghyuck shakes his head.

"she didn't care that much before this morning. told me it's fine as long as i don't 'teach my siblings about it'. shitty coverup for homophobia," donghyuck hisses. "if we were best bro-dudes and not gay lovers, she might cook you a feast and call you handsome, thank you for saving my life."

mark doesn't laugh, because it's painfully true.

"you can stay as long as you want. any time," he responds instead. he pulls away from donghyuck to kiss his forehead.

donghyuck giggles and suddenly lights up, eyes bright. he grabs the pint of vanilla ice cream and the plastic spoon kun gave them, pulling off the top and smiling wickedly. mark hums questioningly, eyebrows high in anticipation.

"you like plain vanilla?" donghyuck asks, scooping the tiniest bit into his mouth.

"yeah, i love vanilla—"

donghyuck interrupts him with two scorching lips and cold ice cream on his tongue, a shocked gasp leaving mark's own. the reaction is instant—lips slotting, eyes fluttering closed, hands exploring. whatever muscles mark pulled yesterday have mysteriously healed and his skin is as alive as ever. mark sloppily lays his arms over donghyuck's shoulders, all his energy focused on donghyuck's lips, the ice cream, the immediate relief that washes over him.

then, donghyuck moves to straddle his lap and it's all over for mark.

"no fucking way," he sighs out, skin of donghyuck's thighs hot against the fabric of mark's shorts and the skin above his knee. donghyuck licks his lips through a bashful smile and swallows his share of ice cream before returning to mark's mouth, tongues dancing and lips bruising. mark hesitantly trails his fingers up donghyuck's thighs, testing the waters as if waves could come crashing in at any moment. donghyuck uses his own hands to set mark's palms on his legs, to which mark pulls away for extra oxygen. "someone's gonna see this."

donghyuck unlatches from him stumbles away from the couch, heading for the stairway and rushing upstairs. "you're slow, mark!" he calls out. mark laughs and slips a napkin underneath the pint of ice cream on the table as he follows.

"call me slow again. i dare you."

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear: mark and donghyuck do not get past making out! in the full fic (wip) they are both 17.
> 
> spotting rip currents:  
> watch for water that is musky in one spot and not the other. sediment gets thrown around in rip currents.  
> watch the waves—is there a channel between any set of waves that breaks early or not at all?
> 
> escaping a rip current:  
> swim parallel to the shore. if efforts seem futile, float on your back or tread and call for help, use your hands as well. remain calm! don't use up your energy.
> 
> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed this snippet. not sure when the full fic will come out, but i hope you anticipate it!
> 
> p.s. fuck homophobes
> 
> love,  
> IridescentAesthete (he/him)


End file.
